


It's not an ending, it's a beginning

by LeafoftheFox



Series: The EvWill AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Dimension Travel, Dragon shifters, Dragons, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Kind of time travel, Love, Love Conquers All, Possession, Sadism, Struggling against Possession, Teenagers, Time Travel, Wings, feather wing dragons are valid, former heroes, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: The sickening crack as her head hit unforgiving rock made his heart drop.Marina, oh Stars Marina, he’s so s-.What he wanted. What he wanted. She’s quiet now.Too quiet.He doesn’t have to listen to her nattering on.Please say something. He won’t have toworry about herthink about herbe bored by her anymore.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The EvWill AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743814
Kudos: 1





	It's not an ending, it's a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been creating a few new characters and plots in my free time and of course the first thing that happened when I started to get into it was me making and Evil!AU version :'D

The pathetic scared yet determined expression on the child’s face was funny, but the constant babbling was becoming annoying. He took a step forwards, grinning in anticipation as he imagined the hope draining from the child’s eyes when his hand ripped its’ heart out. He could practically see the rivers of blood, hear the begs and cries, smell the tang of-.

  
He paused. Wasn’t the child his though? His possession. His to _kill_ \- no. No, he didn’t want to break something that belonged to him, that would just be a waste. But the feel of wet blood and gore beneath his fingers, the-.

  
“Will!”

  
Ugh, it was the female one again. Hadn’t he already dealt with her? The female one limped in front of the child, one of her wings was hanging limp and the other was singed. Half of her hair had been burnt away and her usually cute and hopeful face was covered in blood and grime.

  
“Please Will, this isn’t you,” the female one cried. Idiot. Of course, this was him. He took a deep breath, preparing to inciner-. She stunk of smoke and copper and felt despairing. She’d given up. She was waiting to die. This was what he wanted. Feeling the hope drain his most hopeful friend, the backbone of their group always knowing they would succeed. Marina always supported him, always made him laugh. He would miss- No! Stop it. Stop it! He’s laughing. He’s still _laughing_!

  
He let the flames curling in the back of his throat disperse and bent double to ~~sob~~ laugh uproariously at the irony of ~~Marina~~ the female one being the first to be hopeless. Was it-. Was it irony? Was she the hopeful one or the female one? Was she-? Was she-?

  
_So_ funny. It’s so funny. He continues to ~~cry~~ laugh. He found this all hilarious, it was a good game. ~~He’ll miss them when it’s over.~~ He could stand to drag it out a little more, make them truly unhappy.

  
“Not me? Oh, you’re so naïve,” he cooed, grinning a hunter’s grin.

  
Marina the female one spat a glob of blood onto the ground at his feet.

  
“Will, you’re crying,” she whispered.

  
He snarled. She’s so pathetic, so disgusting, so miniscule. This wasn’t fun anymore. He’s bored, ~~he’s horrified~~ , it’s annoying him, ~~her W **i** _N_ g **S**~~.

He lunged forward, shoving her to the ground.

  
“ _Shut up!_ ” he screeched. She so annoying, so annoying, always dragging him into games, always laughing, always hopeful, always teaching him about flowers, never caring about how people see them, always caring about others, always annoying, so annoying. Annoying. _Annoying_.

  
The sickening crack as her head hit unforgiving rock made his heart drop. ~~Marina, oh Stars Marina, he’s so s-~~.

  
What he wanted. What he wanted. She’s quiet now. ~~Too quiet.~~ He doesn’t have to listen to her nattering on. ~~Please say something~~. He won’t have to ~~worry about her~~ ~~think about her~~ be bored by her anymore.

  
“Marina!” ~~Harry~~ the child cried, lunging for her still form.

  
“You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay,” ~~Harry~~ the child blubbered, gathering his crush’s the female one’s shoulders into his arms.  
How ironic, the hopeful one and the cynical one have switched places. ~~Marina please move. Please, please move.~~ They’re pathetic.

  
Another being burst into the scene. His cyan wings, ragged and dirty though they were, flared aggressively around his. His orange eyes burned with determination and his shoulders were squared with confidence. His left ankle was held in place by a roughshod splint and the dying sun split rays around him, highlighting rags of expensive silk shedding from him with every movement. Bruce was so beautiful, he loved him so much.

...

...

...

...

...

  
-No! He-. It-. Just another pathetic being interrupting- ~~but it’s Bruce.~~ He should just kill it al- nO.

  
He froze. Still, all but for his eyes tracking ~~Bruce~~ the boy’s every movement.

* * *

Bruce panted, swallowing down the bile that surged at the scene he was confronted with. Oh Will. How could they have been so stupid? He should have known his boyfriend would go chasing revenge as soon as he had a real lead.

  
He limped over to Harry and Marina, giving Will a wide berth, and not letting the teen out of his sights. He had to be fighting it. The Will he knew would never just let something hurt his friend and he was acting differently to earlier. Instead of wide manic grins, cutting speeches and jagged attacks, he stood still. So entirely still in a way the Bruce had never seen in him before.

  
He reached his friends and dropped to his knees, too exhausted to even think about hiding his groan at the fresh lance of pain in his broken ankle.

  
“Harry, hey Harry listen to me,” he cajoled firmly.

  
“She’s fine, she’s fine, she’s fine,” Harry repeated through his horrified sobs.

  
“Yeah. Yeah, she might be, but we gotta help her, okay,” he soothed, not thinking about the twist of her wings and horribly high suicide rate of the wingl- No. They’d-. That project. It had been working. Wingl-. People who had tragically lost use of their wings just needed support and love. She would be fine. She… could be fine.

  
Will made a quiet strangled whine that sounded almost like a sob.

  
He looked back and the expression on his boyfriend’s face shattered what was left of his heart into a million pieces. Tears streamed down his face, blood dripped from a shallow cut in his cheek, one that Bruce knew had gone all the way through just a few minutes earlier. The teen’s teeth were bared in a snarl, but his lips trembled and his eyes, oh his eyes. They were a kaleidoscope of colours and emotion. So angry, so scared, so worried, so desperate, so amused. He looked like a child, lost and begging for direction.

  
Bruce turned back to Marina and reached for her wrist, if he could jus find a pulse- There! He sobbed with relief. Thready and erratic, but there. She’s alive, she’s-.

  
“Don’t touch her!” Will snarled, bursting forward, and flinging Bruce back, causing him to land back first on a patch of packed earth. The breath was knocked out of him and his vision went fuzzy. He rolled over and cradled his chest, coughing blood onto the floor as he tried to hear past the ringing whine in his ears.

  
“-o, no, no. You’re mine. You’re not allowed to die, you’re mine. I didn’t give your permission.” Finally wobbled into his ears.  
He turned, still gasping for air on his hands and knees, to see Will cradling Marina. Harry sat beside them, staring in shock, and shaking like a leaf.

  
“Will,” Bruce rasped through his coughs.

  
The younger teens head snapped up, a look of utter devastation on his face.

  
“Bruce?” he asked in a fragile, childlike voice, desperately begging for aid.

  
“She’s alive,” he informed, tears finally breaking the dam and dripping down his face.

  
“Caller, oh Caller,” Will gasped through his tears. He clutched the younger teenager closer, pressing her tightly to his chest. A slight blue glow started to pulse around the two.

  
“Marina!” Harry cried, lunging forwards, intending to wrench the girl back to safety. Before the teen could truly get close however, the light amped up exponentially in intensity.

  
Bruce heard Harry cry out, but he was too busy throwing an arm up over his own burning eyes to do anything about someone else’s difficulties.

When the dots cleared from his eyes, Will was standing tall, his eyes normal, his face solemn and Marina held bridal style in his arms, her chest steadily rising and falling.

  
“I’m sorry,” the teen whispered hoarsely.

  
Bruce swallowed. They were all still alive, that was better than he could’ve hoped. Marina would need medical treatment, hell they all would, but whatever Will had done seemed to be sustaining her for now.

  
“Let’s find the others and go home,” Bruce offered firmly, a grimace of support offered to Harry and his boyfriend.

  
“Yeah… home,” Will repeated dazedly.

  
“Home,” Harry agreed, wiping his tears and snot away on his grimy sleeve.

  
They would go home, and things would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Things will not be better, but my poor Brucey is optimistic. Hope you enjoyed! :D  
> ~Leaf


End file.
